Asul na Kwaderno
by crimsonjica
Summary: Tsubasa x Misaki. Tungkol ito sa isang asul na kwaderno na pinahiram, pinag agawan at higit sa lahat ang dahilan kung bakit nagtapat ng nararamdaman.
1. Chapter 1: Paghihiram

**

* * *

****Warning: This is in Filipino language. Sorry. But I'll make an English version A.S.A.P.;)**

**Author's Note: Ito ang pinaka-as-in-pinakang unang storya na ginawa ko. (Ewan ko ba kung ano ang pumasok sa kokote ko, die-hard Royai fan ako pero ito ang nagawa ko_. sigh .) _This is a Tsubasa x Misaki. (medyo out of character sila ha, pasensya na). Sila ang ginamit ko kasi ang CUTE nilang magkasama at konti lang ang nagsusulat tungkol sa kanila. Kahit "parang" supporting characters sila ay ang CUTE pa rin nila! (Ewan ko ba, pero masgusto ko pa yung "parang" mga supporting characters na pairing, tulad na lang ng Royai at si Tsubasa at Misaki). In case di niyo na-gets ito:_ sigh_ , _sweatdrop . _Yung _sigh_ bugtong hininga at yung _sweatdrop _yung hugis tulo ng tubig na karaniwang lumalabas sa likod ng ulo o di kaya sa side ng mukha.getz?. Anyway, mag-iwan na lang kayo ng review, o better yet suggestion. Salamat! Mabuhay ang mga Pinoy! (mabuhay!). Enjoy mga kababayan ko!**

**Disclaimer: Hindi ko pagmamayari ang Alice Academy at ang mga characters na ginamit ko dito.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Paghihiram**

**Biyernes ng Hapon...**

"Ok Class! Tapos na ang klase natin para sa araw na ito!". Sabi ni Mr. Noda sa kanyang klase.

"Opo!!!". Sagot naman ng buong klase ng Special Ability Class.

Paalis na ang ibang mga estudyant ng klasrum, nang lumapit si Mikan Sakura kay Misaki Harada. "Misaki pwedeng pahiram ng notes mo?" magiliw na tanong ni Mikan sa 14-year old niyang ka-klase, "O sige, heto o" sabay abot sa kanya ang isang itim na kwaderno, "Siguraduhin mo lang Mikan na ibabalik mo sa akin yan sa Lunes, bago magsimula ang klase natin kay Mr. Noda ha?" pa-ngiting sabi ni Misaki sa naghihiram "Opo! Salamat" masayang sagot ni Mikan. "_sigh_ Walang anu man" sagot ni Misaki. "Sige po! aalis na ako" sabi ni Mikan at nagpaalam. 'hay naku! ang batang yun, walang araw na di masigla' pa-ngiting sinasabi ni Misaki sa kanyang isipan habang palabas ng klasrum.

"Oi! Misaki!" sigaw ng isang boses-lalake habang patakbong lumalapit sa kanya.

"O? ikaw pala Tsubasa" sagot ni Misaki sa kanyang malapit na kaibigang lalake.

"Pwe-pwedeng….pa-pahiram….ng….no-notes….mo" pahingal na sagot ni Tsubasa.

" _sweatdrop_ Ikaw din?" tanong ni Misaki sa naghihingalong kaibigan.

"Sige na naman o" pakiusap ni Tsubasa sa malapit na kaibigang babae.

"Sige na nga, pasalamat ka at may spare notes pa ako dito. Hiniram kasi ni Mikan yung isa kong kwaderno" habang kinukuha niya ang kwaderno sa bag. (imagine nyo na lang may bag siya.hehehe).

"Ah! siya nga pala…." napahinto muna si Misaki sa pagsasalita dahil sa nahihirapan siyang mahanap ang spare notes sa bag. "...Saan ka ba galing,? di ka pumasok kanina sa klase ni Mr. Noda ha? at bakit ka tumatakbo?" natuloy na rin ang sinasabi niya at tumingin kay Tsubasa.

"Ah!...eh…kasi…ano…" lang ang nasabi ni Tsubasa.

"O? bakit di ka makasagot? Siguro may ginagawa kang kalokohan noh?" patuksong at pa-ngiting sabi ni Misaki sa kaibigan.

"Hindi noh!" depensa ni Tsubasa. "May ginawa lang akong importante".

"O? talaga? saan? kasama nino? ikaw ha? baka may girlfriend ka na di mo lang sinasabi sa akin?" tukso ulit ni Misaki...teka, parang nasaktan siya sa nasabi niya, ang parte na "girlfriend".

'Si Tsubasa may girlfriend?' sabi niya sa kanyang isipan.

"Pwede ba! Nagmamadali ako Misaki at may naghihintay pa sa akin doon sa aking pupuntahan, ayokong pinapahintay siya" sagot ni Tsubasa kay Misaki na tila pinag-taasan niya ng boses.

"Oo na! heto o" sagot ni Misaki, sabay abot sa kanya ng kwadernong asul.

"Salamat" seryosong sagot ni Tsubasa at umalis na.

'Parang wala siya sa mood para magbiro ngayon ha?...nakapagtataka' sabi niya sa sarili habang pinagmamasdang umalis si Tsubasa, nang din na niya ito matanaw, ay bumalik na si Misaki sa dorm niya. Dapit hapon na rin kasi iyon at ang klase niya kay Mr. Noda ay ang huling klase niya sa araw at sa linggong iyon.

'Ano kaya yung ginawa ni Tsubasa kanina?' tanong ni Misaki sa kanyang sarili.

-----Itutuloy...-----


	2. Chapter 2: Pabor ni Kaname

* * *

**Author's Note: sigh. Pasensya na kung di maxadong maganda, inaantok na kasi ako nung ginawa ko ito. Pasensya na. Enjoy niyo na lang (kung pwede) mga Kababayan ko!.;)**

**Disclaimer: Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Alice Academy at ang mga characters na ginamit ko.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pabor ni Kaname**

'Buti na lang at naabutan ko pa si Misaki at nahiram ko pa yung notes nya…. pero hindi ko dapat siya pinagtaasan ng boses…. _sigh_ Misaki pasensya na' sabi ni Tsubasa sa sarili habang papunta sa dorm niya. Bago kasi siya pumunta doon sa dapat niyang puntahan (gaya nga nung sabi niya kay Misaki) ay tumungo muna siya sa kanyang kwarto upang ilagay ang asul na kwaderno doon at para kunin ang isang kumpol ng bulaklak na sa kanyang lamesa…

"_sigh_ Hay naku Kaname" sabi ni Tsubasa habang dala-dala ang kumpol ng bulaklak at papaalis ng kanyang kwarto.

**FLASHBACK**

Biyernes ng Hapon: Bandang 4 o'clock (magsisimula pa lang ang klase nina Tsubasa kay Mr. Noda)

Papunta na sana si Tsubasa sa kanilang klase kay Mr. Noda nang biglang may tumawag sa kanya…

"Oi! Tsubasa" tawag ni Mr. Narumi sa binata.

"Ano po yun sir?" sagot naman ng estudyante sa guro.

"May pinapabigay sa iyo si Kaname…" sabay abot ang isang nakatuping papel.

Nakasulat:

Tsubasa,

Isa itong pabor. Pakiusap, dalhan mo sana ako ng isang kumpol ng paborito kong bulaklak.

Ang iyong kaibigan,

Sono Kaname

"Saan po ba ngayon si Kaname, Sir Narumi?" nag-aalalang tanong ni Tsubasa.

"Ah…Nasa infirmary siya ngayon" sagot naman ng guro.

"Sir! kung maaari sana ay-" naputulan siya ni Mr. Narumi.

"Sige na, pumunta ka na sa bayan at bilhan mo ng bulaklak yung kaibigan mo, nasabihan ko na si Mr. Noda" masiglang sagot ni Mr. Narumi sa estudyanteng kausap.

"Salamat po sir!" masayang tugon ng binata sa guro. Paalis na sana ito nang biglang tumalikod ito sabay … "_sweatdrop_ Sir? binasa niyo po ito noh?"

"Ah…eh…kasi…kinailangan eh.hehehe. Sige, aalis na ako! Paalam!" sagot naman ni Mr. Narumi at umalis.

" _sigh_ Hay naku! si Sir Narumi na naman talaga o." sabi ni Tsubasa habang paalis na din.

Pagkalipas ng isang oras ay nakarating na rin si Tsubasa galing sa bayan at nabili na niya ang kumpol ng bulaklak para sa kaibigan, dumaan muna ito sa kwarto niya upang iiwan ang bulaklak doon at patakbong hinanap si Misaki upang makahiram ng notes sa lesson nila kanina kay Mr. Noda.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'Kailangan ko nang dalian, gumagabi na rin' sinabi ni Tsubasa sa kanyang sarili habang palabas na ng kanilang dorm at papunta na sa infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3: Ang Boses

* * *

**Author's Note: Nandito na ang Chapter 3... hindi ko pa man natatapos ito ay may pumapasok na namang bagong storya sa utak ko, but this time songfic to at T x M pa rin.hehe. Anyway, nandito na ang chapter 3. Enjoy! mga kababayan ko!.;)**

**Disclaimer: Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Alice Academy at ang mga charaters na ginamit ko dito.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ang Boses**

Samantala kay Misaki….

Nakarating na rin si Misaki sa dorm at nasa loob na siya ng kanyang kwarto, tinanggal na niya ang kanyang uniporme at ngayo'y nakasuot siya ng isang maputing sleeveless na blouse at pink na palda (na medyo masmahaba kaysa sa school skirt nila). Nakahiga lang siya sa kama at nakatitig sa orasan…

' 7 o'clock pa lang' sabi niya sa sarili.

Tumitingin lang siya dito nang may pangalang sumagi sa isipan niya… 'Tsubasa'. Biglang bumilis ang pagtibok ng kanyang puso.

'Ano ba itong iniisip ko? Bakit ganito ang tibok ng puso ko? Bakit? Bakit? Gusto ko na ba siya?' tanong ni Misaki sa sarili.

'Oo. Di mo lang siya gusto, mahal mo na siya' hirit ng isang boses sa kanyang isipan.

'Hindi! Hindi! Hindi yan totoo. Kaibigan ko lang siya, malapit na kaibigan' depense naman ni Misaki.

'Oo. Kaibigan mo nga siya pero nahulog na ang loob mo sa kanya' hirit ulit ng boses.

'….' wala na siyang nasabi

'O? bakit di ka makahirit?... kasi totoo!' tukso ng parehong boses.

'KUNG totoo naman ay mabuti pang-' naputulan siya ng boses.

'Hindi mo na sabihin, kasi ayaw mo na masira ang inyong pagkakaibigan' sagot ng boses

'At tiyaka-' naputulan na naman siya ng boses.

'Natatakot ka, kasi baka di niya ibalik ang parehong pagmamahal na ibibigay mo sa kanya' hirit na naman ng boses.

'Tama….' sagot ni Misaki na tila nawawalan na ng pag-asa sa lalakeng mahal niya.

'Ano ka ba naman Misaki?! huwag ka mawalan ng pag-asa. Hindi mo alam, baka pareho din ang nararamdaman niya para saiyo, kaya kung ako saiyo ay sasabihin ko na sa kanya' payo ng boses.

'PERO DI KO NGA SIYA MAHAL!' depensa ulit ni Misaki.

'Talaga? eh ano pala yung sinusulat mo saiyong kwaderno gabi-gabi ha?'

'….' namumula na si Misaki at di na nakasagot sa boses.

'Kitamz? di ka makasagot kasi nga totoo! Bakit ba yaw mong tanggapin?!, kung gusto mo tingnan mo pa yung kwadernong sinasabi ko. Ikaw mismo ang sumusulat doon, lahat ng nangyayari tungkol saiyo at sa iyong mga nararamdaman' sabi ng boses…

Biglang nagising si Misaki, "Panaginip lang ba?" pero nararamdaman niya na namumula siya. Tumingin siya sa relo, '7:45 pm na, nakatulog pala ako'. Inisip niya ulit ang sinabi ng boses 'kung gusto mo tingnan mo pa yung kwadernong sinasabi ko. Ikaw mismo ang sumusulat doon, lahat ng nangyayari tungkol saiyo at sa iyong mga nararamdaman...'. Pumunta siya sa kanyang lamesa, na malapit sa bintana, kung saan nakalagay ang kanyang bag na pinaglalaman ng kwaderno nang bigla niyang nakita ang lalakeng pinag-uusapan niya at ng boses sa kanyang panaginip sa labas ng bintana naglalakad at tila may tinatago sa kanyang likuran.

'Tsubasa. . . .' sabi ni Misaki sa sarili at tila namumula.


	4. Chapter 4: Dulas at Basa

* * *

**Author's Note: Malalaman nyo lang kung bakit Dulas at Basa ang titlte nito, isa itong Flashback, kaya basahin nyo na lang!. Enjoy (kung pwede) mga Kababayan ko!.;)**

**Disclaimer: Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Alice Academy at ang mga charaters na ginamit ko dito.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dulas at Basa**

Dalawang minuto na si Tsubasa naglalakad simula ng nakaalis na siya sa Infirmary…. "Nakakahiya talaga…..AKO!!!" sabi ni Tsubasa sa sarili niya habang naglalakad pabalik sa kanyang dorm. May tinatago siya sa kanyang likuran, isang tangkay ng bulaklak.

**FLASHBACK**

Biyernes ng Gabi: Bandang 7 o'clock sa Room 143 ng Infirmary.

"O Tsubasa, nakarating ka na rin sa wakas" sabi ni Sono sa kaibigan habang naka-upo sa kama at tila nanghihina.

"Kumusta ka na ang iyong pakiramdam Sono? Pasensya ka na kung natagalan ako, naghiram pa kasi ako ng notes kay Misaki" sagot naman ni Tsubasa sa matalik na kaibigang lalake.

"Mabuti-buti na rin kaysa sa kahapon. Huwag ka humingi ng pasenysa sa akin Tsubasa, ako nga dapat ang humingi saiyo ng tawad, inabala pa kasi kita. Pasensya na." tugon ni Sona kay Tsubasa.

"Hahahaha. Naku! Ayos lang iyon Sono at nandito na rin pala ang kumpol ng bulaklak na hinihingi mo sa akin, medyo presko pa ito at…(inamoy ang bulaklak) mabango pa!" magiliw na sagot ni Tsubasa sa may sakit na kaigbigan habang naghahanap ng lalagyan para sa mga bulaklak.

Napangiti si Sono sa kaibigan. "Tsubasa, kung naghahanap ka ng lalagyan, nandoon o" sabay turo ni Sono sa isang porselanang plurera na nasa ibabaw ng isang lamesa na malapit sa bintana.

"Ah…Oo.hehehe" sagot naman ng kaibigan habang papunta sa plurera. Nilalagyan na niya ito ng mga bulaklak. Pinagmamasdan lang siya ni Sono, nang binubuhusan na niya ng tubig ang plurera at nasa kalahati na ito ay…

"So? Kumusta na pala kayo ni Misaki?" biglang tanong ni Sono.

Lumingon si Tsubasa kay Sono sabay tanong "Anong ibig mong sabihin?" (wala pa ring tigil sa pagbuhos ng tubig)

"Tsubasa-…" naputulan siya.

"Ah…e…kasi… hindi ko pa kasi siya nililigawan…" (namumula ng konti ang mukha)

"Tsubasa."

"At hindi ko rin alam kung mahal…ah..I mean…. gusto niya rin ako…." (masnamumula ang mukha)

"Tsubasa!"

"Sige na nga…. gusto ko siya" (stable lang ang pagmumula ng mukha)

"TSUBASA!!!"

"Oo na! Sige na! Mahal ko siya! Mahal ko siya!... MAHAL KO SI MISAKI HARADA!" (pulang-pula na ang buong mukha) sigaw ni Tsubasa sa isang hininga lang.

"O ayan! nasabi ko na, kontento ka na ba Sono?" tanong ni Tsubasa sa kaibigan habang naghihingalo ng konti.

"Sa totoo lang nagulat ako pero… oo, kontento na kontento na ako at ang lamesa…. ay BASA na" ang kalmadong sagot ni Sono.

"ha? Basa?" tanong ni Tsubasa at pagtingin nito sa lamesa ay umaapaw na ang tubig galing sa plurera at ang lamesa (ika nga ni Sono) ay BASA na.

"Hehehe. Pasensya ka na Sono… di ko napansin. Lilinisin ko na lang.hehehe" sagot ng ngumingiting kaibigan.

"sigh Ayos lang yun Tsubasa, sige na linisin mo na lang yan kung gusto mo…" ang sagot naman ni Sono. 'Naku! ganyan ba talaga pag in-love?' tanong ni Sono sa kanyang isipan.

Pagkalipas ng limang minuto. . .

"Ayan tapos na!" magiliw na sinabi ni Tsubasa sa kaibigan. Napunasan na ang noo'y basang lamesa at nalagyan na ng bagong tubig ang plurera.

"Salamat Tsubasa, at bilang gantimpala… kumuha ka ng isang tangkay ng bulaklak" ang sagot naman ni Sono.

"Ano naman ang gagawin ko dito?" tanong ni Tsubasa habang kinukuha ang tangkay.

"sigh Eh di ibigay mo sa babaeng mahal mo… si Misaki" patuksong sagot ni Sono.

"Ah..eh..sige…" sagot naman ng namumulang Tsubasa.

"Bumalik ka na Tsubasa sa dorm niyo, gumagabi na" sabi ni Sono sa kaibigan.

Tumingin si Tsubasa sa relo '7:40 pm'. "Oo nga! Kay bilis lumipas ng oras noh?" sagot naman ni Tsubasa.

"Sige aalis na ako! Paalam!" palabas na sana si Tsubasa ng pintuan nang biglang….

"Tsubasa!" sigaw ni Sono.

"Bakit?" lumingon ito sa tumawag sa kanya.

"Salamat… sa mga bulaklak at sa pagsasabi mo sa akin ang iyong tunay na nararamdaman kay Misaki" ang sagot ng nakangiting Sono.

"Ah…eh.. walang anuman, at salamat na rin sa tangkay.hehehe" ng sagot din ng nakangiting Tsubasa. 'sa totoo lang nadulas kasi ako sigh' sabi ni Tsubasa sa kanyang isipan.

"Good Luck Tsubasa, alam kong kaya mo yan!" ang sabi ng matalik na kaibigan.

"Oo, alam ko. Salamat Sono! Magpagaling ka sana!" ang sagot ni Tsubasa, at tuluyang nagpaalam ito sa kaibigan.

'Hay naku! ang mga taong in-love!' sabi ni Sono sa kayang sarili habang nakahiga na sa kam at may isang ngiti sa kanyang labi….

Pagkalipas ng tatlong minuto ay nakaalis na si Tsubasa sa Infirmary.

**END OF FLASHBACK**


	5. Chapter 5: Sabay na Pagtulo ng Luha

**

* * *

Author's Note: sigh. ito na ata ang huling chapter ko sa gabing ito, but tingnan ko lang alas otso-kwarenta na dito eh. Anyway, may pagka-drama2x to at so far ito ang shortest chapter ko... ah basta!, Enjoy! mga kababayan ko!.;)**

**Disclaimer: Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Alice Academy at ang mga charaters na ginamit ko dito.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Sabay na Pagtulo ng Luha**

'Ano ba? ibibigay ko o hindi?' tanong ni Tsubasa sa kanyang sarili hababang naglalakad papunta sa dorm nila, napadaan siya sa dorm nina Misaki, tumingin siya sa bintana ng iniirog at nagulat siya dahil nakita niya ang dalaga sa kanyang bintana, tumitingin sa kanya at tila namumula. Nagsimula na rin siyang mamula….

Para hindi mabisto ng binata, binuksan ni Misaki ang bintana, ngumiti at kumaway kay Tsubasa sabay sabing…

"Oi! Tsubasa! Magandang gabi!" bati ni Misaki, pero sa kanyang isipan: 'Ano ba itong ginagawa ko? Di kaya niya nakikita na namumula ako, baka biruin na naman ako nito dahil dito?... hindi naman siguro, at medyo madilim eh'

"Magandang gabi din Misaki!" bati din ni Tsubasa habang tinatago ang bulaklak sa kanyang likuran, pero sa kanyang isipan din: 'Naku! di kaya niya ako nakikitang namumula? Buti na lang at medyo madilim dito. Teka, ito na ang tamang pagakakataon kong humingi ng tawad…'

"Mi-" naputulan siya.

"Sige! Tsubasa! Matutulog na ako, magandang gabi ulit!" ang huling sinabi ni Misaki bago tuluyang isarado ang bintana. Di na niya nakayanan ang pressure, baka madulas pa siya, kaya't naupo na lamang siya, natakpan ang kanyang mga mata ng bangs ng kanyang pink na buhok…

"Misaki…sigh" wala na magawa ang binata, sinarhan na siya ng bintana, kaya lumakad na lamang ito papunta sa dorm nila, natakpan ang kanyang mga mata ng bangs ng kanyang buhok…

At sa puntong iyon, sabay na hinayaan ng binata at dalaga na tumulo ang isang luha mula sa kanilang mga mata…


	6. Chapter 6: SPARE NOTES!

**Author's Note: Eto na ang Chapter 6! Basahin niyo na lang. bwuhahaha.Enjoy! mga kababayan ko!.;)**

**Disclaimer: Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Alice Academy at ang mga charaters na ginamit ko dito.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Spare Notes!**

Sumilip si Misaki sa labas ng bintana upang tingnan pa kung nandoon pa ang binata, ngunit sa kasamaang palad, wala na ito. Pinunasan na niya ang luhang tumulo galing sa mata at biglang tumayo sabay sabi sa kanyang sarili…

"Patawad…Tsubasa"

Sa tuwing binabanggit niya ang pangalan ng iniibig ay bigla na lang bumibilis ang pagtibok ng kanyang puso, at kahit na gusto man niyang aminin ang tunay na nararamdaman ay di niya magawa dahil sa pagkakaalam niya ay isang malapit na kaibigan lang ang tingin nito sa kanya…. yun ang, sa pagkakaalam ni Misaki.

Hindi niya lang alam na pareho lang din ang nararamdaman ni Tsubasa para sa kanya. . .

Bigla na lang naalala ni Misaki ang kanyang dapat gawin bago niya nakita si Tsubasa. Kinuha niya ang bag at hinanap ang kwaderno… pero… wala ito dito.

"Nasaan na iyon?!" tanong ni Misaki sa sarili habang hinahalungkat ang kanyang bag, inilabas na niya lahat ng laman ng bag ngunit wala pa rin ang kwadernong hinhanap..

'Di kaya yung nabigay ko kay Mikan???... pero sa pagkakaalam ko yung kwadernong itim ang pinahiram ko sa kanya.'

Iniisip niya kung sinu-sino ang naghiram sa kanya ng notes… 'Si Mikan at si… (namumula) Tsubasa lang ang nanghiram sa akin… pinahiram ko kay Mikan yung kawadernong itim at kay Tubasa naman yung SPARE NOTES' sa kalagitnaan ng kanyang pag-iisip ay may nakita siyang asul na kwaderno na natatabunan.

"Ah! Nandyan ka lang pala!" ngunit pagkuha niya dito ay tumambag sa kanya ang mga salitang…

"**SPARE NOTES**"

Nagulat siya at biglang kinabahan. Kung nandito ito isa lamang ang ibigsabihin nito.

"Ang kwaderno ko! Ang isa ko pang kwadernong asul!..." (na sinusulatan niya ng lahat ng nangyayari tungkol sa kanya at sa kanyang mga nararamdaman) pasigaw na sabi ni Misaki sa sarili, natahimik muna siya sandali, tapos. . .

"Hindi!... na kay…na-nasa…kanya…" pautal na sabi ni Misaki sa sarili.

"Na kay…."


	7. Chapter 7: DIARYNOTEBOOK!

**

* * *

Author's Note: sigh. Si Kiro nga pala gawa-gawa ko lang ha? kasi nakalimutan ko yung pangalan nung lalake na may Alice of Weather Control. anyway, I went to a lot of trouble making this one, may dumapo pa sa aking ipis!(a big flying one.) nung ginagawa ko at nahulog pa yung cellphone ko dahil nga nagulat ako sa ipis, tapos pinagalitan pa ako ng Dad ko kasi nahulog ang cellphone, oh man! i got a little pissed off but anyway this the fruit of all my troubles and before I forget maybe 1 more chapter and we come to a WAKAS... na. Kaya Enjoy na mga kababayan ko (kng pwede.hehe)!.;)**

**Disclaimer: Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Alice Academy at ang mga charaters na ginamit ko dito.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: DIARY-NOTEBOOK!**

"Tsubasa!" sigaw ng isang boses

"O? bakit Kiro?" tanong ng matamlay na binata. Nakarating na rin siya sa kanilang dorm, at papasok na sana ng kanyang kwarto nang biglang siyang tawagin ng kanyang kasama.

"Ah..eh.. Saan ka ba galing?, gabi na ah? at bakit naka-uniporme ka pa?" (hindi pa nagpapalit si Tsubasa hanggang ngayon ng uniporme.hehe)

"Ha?" lang ang nasabi ni Tsubasa, dahil sa totoo lang di siya nakikiknig sa kumakausap sa kanya, masyado siyang pagod at higit sa lahat…nasaktan.

"Ang sabi ko-" sagot naman ni Kiro ngunit naputulan siya ng itaas ni Tsubasa ang kanyang bukas na kanang kamay malapit sa mukha ng kausap sabay sabing…

"Bukas na lang Kiro, pagod na kasi ako"

"Ah sige. Magandang gabi na lang saiyo!" sagot ni Kiro at umalis na.

Pumasok na si Tsubasa sa kwarto niya at nagpasyang mag-shower muna upang guminhawa ang kanyang pakiramdam…kahit konti man lang, tinanggal na niya ang kanyang uniporme, kumuha ng tuwalya at dumiretso na sa banyo. Habang nasa shower, isang tao lang ang nasa isip ng binata… si Misaki.

Samantala si Misaki…

"Tsubasa." nasabi na naman niya ang pangalan.

'Anong gagawin ko ngayon?' tanong ni Misaki sa sarili. Nag-isip-isip muna siya at…

"Kailangan ko mabawi iyon!" sabi ni Misaki habang palabas ng kanyang kwarto. Paglabas na niya ng dorm ay nagsimula na siyang tumakbo papunta sa dorm nina Tsubasa.

'Pakiusap… hindi pa sana niya binabasa yun' ang paulit-ulit na sabi ni Misaki sa kanyang isipan. Madilim na sa labas at sa kadiliman nito ang dalaga ay tuloy pa rin sa pagtakbo.

Balik tayo kay Tsubasa…

Kalalabas lang ng binata sa shower at kasalukuyang pinupunasan ang kanyang basang katawan, matapos magpunas ay nagsuot na ito ng 'panloob na damit' at shorts, susuutin na sana ni Tsubasa ang kanyang t-shirt nang may naka-agaw tingin sa kanya, isang asul na kwaderno, nilapitan niya ito at binukas niya sa unang pahina, nakasulat…

ANG DIARY-NOTEBOOK NA ITO

AY PAGMAMAY-ARI NI:

MISAKI HARADA

"Ito? DIARY-NOTEBOOK!…. ni Misaki?... yung spare notes dapat yung ibinigay niya sa akin" sabi ng namumulang Tsubasa sa sarili.

'Kung basahin ko kaya' sabi ng binata sa sarili at ililipat na sana niya sa kabilang pahina ng biglang….


	8. Chapter 8: Wakas

* * *

**Author's Note: Pasensya na poh kung natagalan ang pag-update ko nito.sori poh talaga!. sorry talaga..uhm, anyway, ito na poh ang Wakas (kaya nga yun ang titlte) pasenya na sa mga nabitin.hehehe.ewan ko lang ha? maypagka-korny ito..but anyway, ika nga ni Kim-sam-soon 'kasi korny talaga ang pag-ibig'hehehe. anyway, salamat sa lahat ng nag-review . Salamat poh talaga sa lahat mga Kababayan ko!!! kung gusto niyo pa ng TsuMi fanfics, abang-abangan niyo lang..may ginagawa na ako, nasa utak ko pa lang nga.. this time english na maypagka-songfic.wAaH!!! just thinking of it..makes me kilig-kilig.hehehe.anyway, ito na ang last chapter and for the last time... Enjoy mga Kababayan ko!.;) **

**Disclaimer: Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Alice Academy at ang mga charaters na ginamit ko dito.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Wakas...**

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

…may kumatok sa kanyang pintuan. (kaya natigilan siya sa kanyang binabalak.hehehe)

'Sino kaya yan? gabi na a' sabi ni Tsubasa sa kanyang sarili at tumingin sa relo '8:30 pm' ang nakalagay. Hawak-hawak ang diary-notebook sa kaliwang kamay nilapitan niya ang pintuan at kalahating-binuksan ito sabay sabing…

"Sino yan?"

Tumamambag sa kanya ang pinakamagandang binibini na nakita niya sa kanyang buong buhay.

"Misaki?" sabi ng nagulat at namumulang binata.

"Tsu-Tsubasa….ang…diary-notebook ko?"ang sabi ng hinihingal na Misaki. Tumakbo siyang ng sobrang mabilis at pagkarating pa lang sa pintuan ni Tsubasa ay bigla siyang kumatok.

"Ah! ito ba?" sabi ng binata habang binuksan ang pintuan ng mas maluwag at pinakita ang asul na kwaderno na hawak-hawak.

"Oo yan na nga! Akin na!" sabi ni Misaki habang pilit inaabot ang kwaderno. Ngunit di ito binigay ng binata sa kanya. Napagdesisyonan niya paglaruan muna ang kanyang mahal para ipakita na wala siyang tinatago dito… para lang ba ipakita na lahat ay normal kahit na may nararamdaman na siya para sa dalaga.

"Ops! teka, pabasa naman kahit isang entry lang" tukso ng nakangiting binata habang nilalayo ang kwaderno kay Misaki. Pero sa kanyang isipan… 'Ang cute mo talaga pagnagagalit ka! hehehehe.'

"Akin na yan Tsubasa kung di mo ibibigay sa akin yan ay mapipilitan akong gumamit ng dahas" sabi ng dalaga habang pilit na kinukuha ang kwaderno sa binata. Pero sa kanyang isipan… 'Pakiusap Tsubasa, ayaw kong masira ang ating pagkakaibigan… pagnabasa mo yan...kahit isang entry lang ay…baka iwasan mo na ako…kaya ibigay mo na sa akin yan…'

"Eh kung ayaw ko pa lang ibigay!" tukso ulit ni Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa!" sigaw ni Misaki, gagamitin na sana ang kanyang alice (Doppelganger) ng biglang…

"May tao ba dyan?" sigaw ni Kiro, habang palapit sa pinanggagalingan ng ingay (sina Tsubasa at Misaki).

Biglang tinapon ni Tsubasa ang kwaderno sa loob ng kanyang kwarto at hinila si Misaki papasok nito at sinarado ang pintuan. Nakasandig si Tsubasa sa kanyang pintuan, ang kanyang kamay nakatakip sa bunganga ni Misaki at ang isang kamay naman niya sa bewang ng dalaga, at ang dalaga naman ay nakasandal sa binata, ang kanyang dalawang kamay nakahawak sa kamay na ginamit na pantakip sa bunganga nito. Pinakikinggan ni Tsubasa si Kiro…

"May tao ba dyan?" sigaw ulit ni Kiro, ngunit walang sagot.

"Siguro guni-guni ko lang yun _sigh. _Makatulog na nga…" sabi ni Kiro sa sarili at umalis na.

"_sigh_ Buti na lang" sabi ni Tsubasa.at binitawan ang isa niyang kamay mula sa bunganga ng dalaga.

"_sigh _Buti na lang nga." sabi naman ni Misaki.

Nagsimulang namula ang dalawa nang nalaman nila kung gaano sila kalapit sa isa't-isa, at mas lalo pang namula nang maghiwalay sila at humarap sa isa't-isa at napansin ang kanilang mga suot.

'Naku! wala siyang pang-itaas! anong gagawin ko???' tanong ni Misaki sa sarili habang namumula.

'Uy! ang ganda ng suot niya ngayon a?' sabi naman ni Tsubasa sa kanyang isipan at namumula rin. 'Ang sexy niya talaga… teka lang, ano ka ba Tsubasa! ano bang yang iniisip mo?' sabi na naman ni Tsubasa sa kanyang isipan

Nagtitigan lang sila ng biglang naalala ng binata kung ano yung ginagawa nila kanina bago dumating si Kiro, dali-dali niyang hinanap at nahanap ang kwaderno Misaki at nagsimula na naman sa pagtukso…

"Sige na Misaki! Babasahin ko na ito…" sabi ni Tsubasa habang unti-unting binubuksan ang kwderno.

"Tsubasa akin na yan!" sabi naman ni Misaki habang pasugod sa binata.

"Nandito na bubuksanin ko na at babasahin ko na…" tukso ulit ng binata.

"Tsubasa! akin na yan" sabi ni Misaki na pilit pa ring inaabot ang kanyang kwaderno na pinaglalaman ng kanyang mga lihim. Hinahabol ni Misaki si Tsubasa at si Tsubasa naman ay tumatakbo ng patalikod, sa kasamaang palad may nangyari….

Nadulas siya, natumba sa sahig, kasama si Misaki na nasa ibabaw niya. At ang pinakamagandang parte ng pangyayaring ito ay…

Nahalikan nila ang isa't-isa…sa labi.

Mahigit isang minuto silang ganun, hanggang unang humiwalay ang dalaga, at tumayo. Nakaharap pa rin kay Tsubasa (subalit nakayuko ang ulo at natatakpan ng bangs ng kanyang pink na buhok ang kanyang mga mata) at pautal na sinabi ng namumulang Misaki…

"…Tsu-Tsubasa..pasensya k-ka na..hindi k-ko..sina-sinadya"

"ah..eh…Huwag..ka sa akin humingi ng tawad..ako nga…dapat ang humingi saiyo ng tawad….hehe..pasensya na Misaki..kung hindi lang sana ako nadulas ay hindi sana ito nangyari…" sabi ng binata habang tumatayo.

Si Misaki naman ay hindi makapaniwala sa kung ano lang ang nangyari sa kanila, ilang minuto lamang ang nakakaraan ay nahalikan niya ang taong minamahal niya.

"Tsubasa, sa tingin ko kailangan ko na umalis kaya kung pwede ibigay mo na sa-" naputulan siya nang naramdaman niya ang mga mga kamay ng binata sa kanyang mga pisngi, itinaas ng binata ang ulo ng dalaga, para matitigan niya ito sa mata..

"Misaki…" ang mahinahong sabi ng namumula ngunit seryosong Tsubasa,

"Tsubasa…" ang sabi naman ni Misaki.

Sa oras na ito, hindi na nila mapigilan ang kanilang mga damdamin para sa isa't-isa. Kaya…

"Mahal kita... higit pa sa isang kaibigan" ang sabay na sabi ng dalawa. Sa oras na natapos nila ang kanilang sinabi ay sabay din sila nagulat.

Tiningnan ni Misaki si Tsubasa ng mata sa mata sabay sabing…

"Tsubasa…seryoso ako sa aking sinabi.."

Napangiti si Tsubasa sa sinabi ng minamahal

"Bakit? may nakakatawa ba sa sinabi ko?!" ang sabi naman ni Misaki na tila naluluha na, dahil sa inaakala niya na pinaglalaruan lang siya ni Tsubasa..

Lalong napangiti si Tsubasa sa sabi ng minamahal.

"Bakit Tsubasa?!" ang sabi ni Misaki at tuluyan na sanang lalayo sa binata ng biglang niyakap siya nito nang mahigpit sabay sabing…

"Seryoso din ako Misaki…seryosong-seryoso"

At dito niyakap din ni Misaki nang mahigpit ang binata at napaluha…ngunit hindi luha ng lungkot...kundi luha ng tuwa. Nagyakapan sila ng ilang mga minuto.

(At para sa masayang finale…)

"Mahal na mahal kita, Misaki Harada."

"Mahal na mahal din kita Tsubasa Andou"

At pagkatapos binigyan nila ang isa't-isa ng isang matamis na halik.

* * *

At doon na nagtatapos ng storya ng Asul na Kwaderno... at kung kayo'y nagtataka kung saan na napunta ang 'pahamak ngunit mahalagang' kwaderno na iyon..basta nandun lang iyon sa kwarto ni Tsubasa..nakatapon sa isang tabi...bakit niyo pa ba hinahanap ang kwaderno na iyon?!... di pa ba sapat nagkaaminan na ang dalawa at bonus pa ang yakap at halik.hehehe.joke!.

Salamat sa mga reviews Kababayan! God Bless you all!.

from the author,

crimsonjica.;)

* * *


End file.
